S03 E05 In The Company Of Men
by kalmay
Summary: An alternative to the original but kept to what I had written previously.


Kyle XY S3 E05

_(My version with some dialogue the same but most things changed and added. WARNING: there is stronger language in this one in keeping with the dialogue the original had. I also didn't like the way they stole and broke into the impound lot and acted like hoodlums. Totally un-Kyle-like, so changed that. There is a real sappy moment too so be warned.)_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

**In The Company Of Men**

Josh is at work when JD comes over.

JD: Hey, Josh. Great news. You've been promoted to assistant manager.

JOSH: All right! And?

JD: Yeah, a raise too. [He smiles briefly]. Oh, [he takes some money out of his pocket], the last of the money I owe you for those Cowkey's tickets.

JOSH: Thanks. [He pockets it, nodding, looking pleased].

JD: Oh, one more thing…your first duty as assistant manager is to fire Amanda. [Josh looks shocked]. She missed too many days. [He walks away].

JOSH [calls out]: She was sick!

JD: Doesn't matter. [He leaves the room].

Josh is shell-shocked and when Amanda walks in with Kyle his shock turns to anger. Trust JD to put him in this position. Fire his brother's girlfriend. Amanda kisses Kyle's cheek.

AMANDA: Later.

KYLE: Later.

Kyle leaves before Josh can signal him. Great, he probably won't come back until Amanda's shift is over to take her home. That means after he fires her, she'll have no one to walk her home.

JOSH: Amanda, can I talk to you for a sec? [He points to the back room].

AMANDA: Sure.

When they're in the back Amanda notices Josh looks nervous.

AMANDA: What is it?

JOSH [blurts out]: Good news, I've been promoted.

AMANDA: That's great. [She waits since he seems to have more to say].

JOSH: Yeah, great. Except… [He pauses and looks away]. Bad news.

AMANDA [frowns]: Oh?

JOSH: Your…[He swallows]. You know, you wouldn't believe the first job management gave me to do.

AMANDA: Josh, what is it?

JOSH [voice is hesitant]: You're fired?

AMANDA: What?

JOSH: You're fired. [His voice low and firmer then rushed]. I told 'em you were sick but too many days sick… [He sees her face fall]. Maybe I shouldn't be manager…assistant manager. I suck.

AMANDA: It's okay. I guess I should have expected it. I did take too much time off.

JOSH: I'm really sorry.

AMANDA [nods]: Sure. I should go.

JOSH: But, Kyle just left.

AMANDA: I'll be fine, [then at his worried look adds], really. [She pulls out her cell]. I have this.

She leaves the Rack and Josh heaves a big sigh. When she's out the door, Amanda feels a brief panic sensation, takes a deep breath, using all what Nicole taught her and walks on, determined to face this setback.

Kyle is at home in his bedroom and picks up a small object on his desk before walking out.

KYLE [narrative]: Grief over losing someone I cared about was hard enough the first time but experiencing it the second time had a deeper impact on me then I could have imagined. Actions that seemed normal and logical at the time appeared erratic and fixated after. The conversation with Foss kept spinning inside my head and all I could think of was not to end up like Adam, compromised with no way out.

He decides to start his exercise in the kitchen, while most of the family members are otherwise engaged or occupied. Of course if he had really wanted privacy he would have stayed in his room, but he felt the need to be in closer proximity to his family. He sits at the table and begins bouncing a ping-pong ball, then concentrates. Josh chooses that moment to come down stairs and stops short on seeing him.

JOSH: Oh man, you're still bummed about my having to fire Amanda aren't you?

KYLE: No. It's okay, Josh. She understood, so do I. Just sorry it had to be you. [He drops his ball again].

JOSH: So that's not your mild-mannered way of pulverizing me then? Well, that's a relief.

Kyle just frowns and concentrates harder. Josh comes over and pretends to concentrate too on the bouncing ball.

KYLE [glances up at him]: What are you doing?

JOSH: Same thing you are. [Both watch the ball].

KYLE: But I'm not doing anything yet.

JOSH: So you're not trying to hypnotize yourself with repetitive bouncing motion?

KYLE: No.

JOSH: Ah, so there's a purpose to this mind numbing activity. [Normally that would generate a smile from Kyle and Josh sighs and slaps his shoulder affectionately]. Keep it together. Here for you, bro.

Before Kyle can respond Nicole comes in calling out to everyone at large.

NICOLE: How about pancakes? [She notices Kyle]. Blueberry ones.

JOSH: Sounds great.

NICOLE: Good, you can help mix.

JOSH: Oh, [his face falls and Nicole looks pointedly at Kyle as if to say to help your brother]. Sure, I can mix. Where's Lori?

NICOLE: A long weekend ahead? In bed.

STEVEN [overhears as he comes in]: Amazingly she came home early then last night.

NICOLE: Well, she was out with Amanda.

STEVEN: They've been going out a lot lately.

NICOLE: I think Amanda's still adjusting. She did manage to come home on her own—

JOSH: You mean, after I fired her.

NICOLE: Yes, still, she did good.

STEVEN: That's because she has you as a therapist. [He kisses her cheek].

Josh looks like he wants to gag, but Nicole goes around the island and over to Kyle, Steven follows. To Kyle their conversation was like a soothing balm of Camille tea.

NICOLE: What are you doing Kyle?

JOSH: Mom, it's obvious. He's bouncing a ball, having a great time.

Steven and Nicole give him a look as if to say cork it.

KYLE [heaves a sigh and rubs his forehead]: I guess I should try later.

STEVEN: Try what?

KYLE: I was trying to stop the ball in mid-air.

JOSH: See? I knew there was a good reason.

NICOLE: Josh!

Jessi comes in the room.

STEVEN: And the purpose for that would be?

KYLE: Ever since I was shot, [Nicole and Steven pass concerned looks], I thought if it had been real, [he shrugs], what other way could I try to stop one? If I can move objects why not stop them?

JOSH [interjects]: Woah, man of steel in the making.

JESSI [comes up to him all excited]: Show me!

KYLE [turns to her]: I haven't done it yet.

JESSI: I don't care, I want to try.

KYLE [pulls out another ball from his pocket]: Thought you might. You can practice with this one. [He takes his ball and starts bouncing again, still nothing. Jessi's concentration is intense, too intense].

STEVEN: Jessi, no overdoing it.

JESSI [stops for a second]: I can do this.

STEVEN: If I see, [he taps his nose], I'll take that ball away.

Jessi looks upset at being thwarted yet it also makes her succeed where Kyle had failed. She looks up and gloats.

JESSI: I did it, [she touches her nose], nothing. I'm fine.

Nicole and Steven sigh and Kyle just nods as if he expected her to beat him.

NICOLE: That's great, but how 'bout we practice this later. You two can set the table.

JESSI: But—

NICOLE [softly but firmly]: Jessi.

Jessi nods and takes her ball to try again for later.

NICOLE: You did good. [She smiles at her and Jessi smiles proudly back].

Lori comes downstairs and into the kitchen, yawning.

JOSH: Wild night jammin' with Amanda?

LORI: Stow it.

JOSH: Smoothie hangover?

She just glares at him.

KYLE: I'm glad you're helping her. How did it go?

LORI [opens the fridge to get some orange juice]: Thrilling.

JOSH: Thought so.

She makes a face at him.

KYLE [senses something more going on]: Everything okay?

LORI: I should ask you that. [She notices Jessi behind him making a ball hover in the air]. What'd I miss?

Steven and Nicole look at Jessi and she, feeling the attention on her drops the ball a bit guilty. Even more guilty is the tell-tale drop of blood from her nose.

STEVEN [holds out his hand]: The ball.

JESSI [looks at him, his hand, then at her ball]: I won't do it again.

STEVEN: But you did, after we told you not to and now you're bleeding. [He tone is firm yet gentle].

JESSI [wipes away the drop]: Not much.

NICOLE: Give Steven the ball, Jessi.

LORI [in a sing-song voice]: Somebody's in trouble.

STEVEN: Enough Lori. [He still waits for Jessi to hand him the ball].

She reacts part worried and part resentful to what Lori said and puts the ball into his hand then goes to her room.

Nicole to Steven, "I'll go."

Kyle looks worried and Nicole pauses to pat him on the shoulder. Nicole finds Jessi in her room, pacing. Not quite sulking but definitely not used to being scolded and not liking it.

NICOLE: Jessi…

JESSI: What?

NICOLE: If we didn't care we wouldn't use any disciplinary methods. Think of this as our way of showing you that Steven and I care about you and your well-being, physically, mentally and emotionally. We're not mad at you, we're just concerned.

JESSI [digests this for a moment]: Okay.

NICOLE [nods toward the door]: Come on. Let's have breakfast. Afterward, maybe we can watch some old movies.

JESSI smiles, pleased to find she has something in common with Nicole. They both like old classic romantic musical movies.

Kyle keeps practicing with his ball and in between, works on making sensors, tracking devices and running programs.

JESSI [comes in his room]: What are you working on now?

KYLE: Just wondering how to track Cassidy and all the other members who were there that night.

JESSI: How do you plan to do that?

KYLE: Gave Foss a picture, the one I showed you, hopefully he'll come up with something. If not, [he shrugs], working on alternatives.

JESSI: So, what are they?

KYLE [goes to his computer and brings up a file]: Here.

She goes over to read it, just then Kyle stops working on a sensor, head tilted. She pauses too and hears Amanda playing. Typical. Only Amanda can keep Kyle unfocused. When she finishes reading his alternative plans, she's impressed.

JESSI: Wow, there's a lot here. Isn't this a little much? Over-planned?

KYLE [resumes work]: Adam was always ten steps ahead, for the most part. I intend to be twelve steps ahead.

JESSI: Is this one of your programs?

KYLE [glances over at it]: Yes.

JESSI: Mind if I work on it?

KYLE: Sure, just save it as a new file so I have the original.

JESSI: Okay.

Just then he rubs his eyes and sniffs. She can't help sensing more is wrong.

JESSI: How long have you been at this? You look exhausted.

KYLE: I'm fine. [He just concentrates more on his work].

She frowns at him, wondering at the stubbornness of males. The doorbell rings and Lori answers it. Declan is there.

LORI: Hey stranger.

DECLAN: Hey. How's it hangin'? Write any more songs lately?

LORI: Oh yeah.

DECLAN [comes in]: Yeah? Good ones?

LORI: Mmm, so so.

DECLAN [looks a little uneasy]: How's that Mark guy?

LORI [knows it's more than simple curiosity]: Off limits according to my dad.

DECLAN: Has never stopped you before.

LORI: Who says it will?

DECLAN: Ha, [he doesn't wait to hear more], where's Kyle?

LORI: In his room I'm guessing. [Declan heads down the hall]. Ask him to show you his ball.

She just smiles cryptically at him and heads back upstairs to her room to play the guitar, long soulful melodies she hoped would drive her dad mad. Declan looks confused and shakes his head and heads to Kyle's room and stops on seeing Kyle working on something on a corner desk while Jessi is working on his computer.

DECLAN: Am I interrupting?

KYLE: Hey. Come on in.

JESSI: Hi.

DECLAN [nods at her]: So, [he looks around at all the equipment], Wow! You've been busy. I take it we're planning revenge?

KYLE: No. Proof.

DECLAN: Yeah, I figured. So, what's with some ball? [Kyle looks at him questioningly]. Lori mentioned you had a ball to show me?

JESSI: Oh, I have one. [She pulls it out, bounces it and stops it in mid air]. See?

KYLE: Yeah, I've yet to do that. [He sees how Declan's eyes widen in wonder].

DECLAN: Impressive. There a reason for that?

JESSI: To stop a bullet.

DECLAN: To stop a…? You can do that?

KYEL: No. Not sure it's possible. A bullet travels at a high velocity. Too high to stop just like that even if a bullet encounters a stationary object it will either penetrate or ricochet…Ricochet. [He stops to think].

DECLAN: Huh?

KYLE [to Jessi]: Hurl your ball at me, I want to try something. [He stands up].

JESSI: Kyle, you can't even stop it, yet.

KYLE: Just try.

Jessi throws it hard at him and he ducks – Declan does too in reflex.

JESSI: See? [The ball hits the floor but doesn't bounce so she goes over to pick it up and finds it's dented and no longer round]. Great, ruined. Let's see your ball. [She holds out her hand to Kyle].

KYLE [hesitates]: Don't throw it so hard this time.

JESSI: I won't.

This time she doesn't and as he concentrates he holds up his hand to generate the same psychic shield Jessi once used on him, at the diner when her mom finally showed up, causing the ball to hit it and ricochet off, bypassing him.

DECLAN: Woah. Cool.

JESSI: You did it.

DECLAN: How did you do that?

KYLE: Jessi gave me the idea, the time she was to meet her mother. [He looks at her and sees she remembers. But Kyle did his feat at a cost and his nose starts to bleed].

DECLAN: That can't be good.

KYLE: No.

JESSI: It isn't. Steven will take his ball away. [Declan raises a brow at her]. He did with me, but I found another, which just got ruined.

DECLAN: Ah, bad girl. [His brief wink lets her know he is teasing and she smiles back]. So, [he looks back to Kyle], how you've been doin', you know, since…Adam?

KYLE [doesn't smile back]: Keepin' busy.

DECLAN [looks around the room full of computers and gadgets]: Yeah, looks like it. Well, [he pauses], want a break from all this? [He waves a hand encompassing the whole room].

KYLE [frowns thinking of how much work he has yet to get done]: Not really.

Later in the day Jessi comes up to Kyle.

JESSI: Can we talk?

Kyle doesn't answer, just keeps on working until she goes right up to him and looks him in the eye, no response. It's like he's in a trance. She waves a hand in front of his face. Again, nothing.

JESSI: Kyle?

She tries to physically stop him when he walks past her but he quickly sidesteps her. She blocks him again, but he reaches out and picks her up like she didn't weigh a thing and sets her in his tub while he leaves the room. She leaps out of the tub and follows him to see him placing sensors all around the house. She thought it best to keep an eye on him if he does anything more strange or different before asking Lori, remembering how Lori cautioned her on not narcing to Steven and Nicole about things. While in bed she hears a sound and gets up to investigate, she sees Kyle go outside and place sensors around Amanda's house before going back into his room where, instead of going back to sleep he decrypts Adam's message and then sits in his tub, listening to the coded message. The first part is exactly the same as the disk Adam sent her, all about him and Sara and Brian and how they were all a part of Latnok.

The family may not notice anything wrong with Kyle other than he is still grieving over the loss of Adam, but Jessi knows he's not well. She can tune into his heartbeat and other physical changes. He's pushing himself too hard like she once did, he's nearing exhaustion, his lack of sleep for one, with no signs of quitting, and his constant working for two. Not wanting to narc to Nicole or Steven she decides to talk to Lori about what to do and tells her how hard he's been working.

LORI: I wouldn't worry, probably just his way of dealing with the loss of Adam.

JESSI: It's more than that. I can feel it.

LORI: You can? [Jessi just gives her a look that says of course she can]. Of course you can. Why do I keep forgetting that?

JESSI: I don't know.

LORI: Uh, no. That was a rhetorical question. Let's talk to Josh. [Lori goes upstairs and knocks on his door, Jessi following her].

LORI: You decent?

JOSH: Go away.

LORI: Come on, Josh. Open up, this is important.

JOSH: It always is.

LORI: Josh, open up!

JOSH [opens his door]: What?

LORI: What were you doing?

JOSH: None of your business.

LORI: Gross.

JOSH: Why do you assume I'm doing that?

LORI: Aren't you always?

Josh closes his door but Lori stops him.

LORI: We have to talk.

JOSH: What?

LORI [whispers]: About Kyle.

He opens the door. They come in and Lori closes the door. Josh tries to hide his store manager handbook away. Jessi just listens to their confusing mix of affection and bickering insults with interest.

LORI: Oh, quite the blue collar.

JOSH: Stow it. What's going on with Kyle?

LORI: Jessi can feel something's wrong with him.

JOSH: Like?

LORI: I don't know.

They both look at Jessi.

JESSI: He's exhausted. He's pushing himself. He's not sleeping and he hid the fact he had a nose bleed the other day.

Lori and Josh look at each other in alarmed concern.

LORI: How do you know? Do you spy on him?

JESSI: No, I followed him. I can sense his body's chemistry's off and his nose has been bleeding. He hasn't been the same since he heard Adam died.

LORI: We have to tell.

JESSI: I thought that was narcing.

LORI: Not when it comes to health.

JOSH: Wait a moment. I think I have an idea, [they look at him], if my idea doesn't work out, then we tell.

LORI: So?

JOSH: Time to call in the troops. [Jessi looks alarmed as if he meant it literally]. Declan, [he reassures her], who but your best two friends to have beside you in your hour of need? [He points to himself].

JESSI: I'm his friend.

JOSH: I meant guy friends, no offense, but this is strictly a guy thing now.

LORI: Great. That'll really help him. He'll probably be in worse shape by the time you and Declan are through with him.

JOSH: Oh ye of little faith.

JESSI: He will? I thought we were going to help him, not make him worse.

JOSH: Trust me, [she doesn't look like she trusts him at all]. Hey, I'm his brother, would I let anything bad happen to him?

Jessi looks to Lori and she nods okay but Lori turns away biting her lip so Jessi wouldn't see her doubting her brother. Like that was going to stop Jessi from sensing it though, and Jessi does, looking from one to the other as if doubting she did the right thing in telling them.

The guys head to a bar and for the first time Kyle gets drunk believes Declan when he says he didn't drink right the first time. Declan signals the bartender and Kyle notices a girl at a table looking at him with interest.

KYLE [to Declan]: _That girl keeps smiling at me._

DECLAN: _She likes you, dude._ [He puts a hand on his shoulder, briefly].

KYLE: _She doesn't even know me._

JOSH: _She feels the heat._

KYLE [frowns]: Heat from what?

Declan and Josh laugh and Kyle looks around the bar at all the people, studying them, trying to determine why strangers would want to congregate together. Most of the feelings he picks up are clouded by alcohol and varied. But one feeling rose above all the others, loneliness.

DECLAN: _See, everyone's having a great time._

Kyle looks at him knowing that the great time others are having is masked by feelings much deeper, much like himself.

Scene cuts to the Rack where it's all chaos as JD tries to train a new girl.

LORI [lines up at the counter with Jessi]: Wow, so much for getting a simple drink. Sure you don't want to go to your apartment?

JESSI: There's nothing to do there.

LORI: Still, it'd be a change in scenery. [Jessi makes a face]. What is it?

JESSI: Nothing. Just that ever since Sara left…it doesn't hold much appeal.

LORI: Oh, right. Sorry. I don't think sometimes.

JESSI: No, you don't.

LORI [looks pissed]: I also thought it was because you didn't want to risk running into that Latnok guy.

Before Jessi could respond they were next in line.

COUNTER GIRL: Can I take your order?

LORI: A latte.

COUNTER GIRL: Ah, large or small?

LORI: Large.

COUNTER GIRL: You?

Jessi adds her order but when counter girl comes back it's not what they ordered or paid for.

LORI: Hey, I ordered a large latte not a regular coffee.

JESSI: I didn't order this either.

COUNTER GIRL: Well, it's okay isn't it? Try it. Next!

LORI: No, it's not okay. Get me the manager.

COUNTER GIRL: Oh come on, it's my first day. Give me a break, will ya?

LORI [calls out]: Manager!

JD [comes out and sees her]: Where's your brother?

LORI: Didn't you give him the night off?

JD: Doesn't matter, he's assistant manager now, he's on call.

LORI: So, did you tell him that when you promoted him?

JD: Just get him over here.

LORI: Hey, I'm not my brother's keeper. Try his cell.

JD: I did. He's not answering it.

LORI: Well, can't help you, I'm the customer here. She gave us the wrong order. I want it corrected.

JD corrects it, scolding the new girl, who just glares at Lori.

LORI: Maybe you should hire someone who's actually good at this job, like Amanda?

She and Jessi are just about to find a table when the door opens and Mark enters the Rack. He and Lori look at each other.

Back at the bar Declan notices Kyle is buzzed and they start talking about girls. Josh mentions Andy is ticklish behind the knees as Declan mentions how Hillary takes little bites of her food. So Kyle mentions to them that Amanda wants to take the next step. Declan asks him what step but he answers he's not sure.

As the night continues Kyle notices how the chemicals of the alcohol makes his pain fade to a dull ache and a different sort of euphoria sets in. That's when Declan and Josh teach him how to say "I love you, guys."

DECLAN: Still don't quite got the hang of it. Better keep it between us.

KYLE: Sure. Buddy.

Declan sits him at a table with a girl that showed an interest in him earlier. Declan slaps him on the back and hands him another drink.

DECLAN: I'm going to find my own action. Stay cool.

KYLE: I have a girl. [Declan has walked away and doesn't hear him].

GIRL: Then why are you here?

KYLE [blinks at her, for some reason deciphering words is becoming harder]: Male bonding.

She looks at him questioningly and he smiles stupidly at her and she then giggles.

GIRL: That was some neat trick you did with the coin.

KYLE: Thank you.

GIRL: _What else can you do?_

He shows her and Josh comes by not liking the fact that again he's drawing attention to himself.

JOSH [comes up to the table]: _Hey, Kyle. You really shouldn't do that._

KYLE: Why not? [He swigs another gulp from his glass]. I thought tonight was for lettin' loose? So, that's what I'm doing. I'm having fun.

He shows off again and Josh goes to find Declan. When the girl tells him he's funny he says no, he's sad.

GIRL: Why are you sad?

KYLE: My friend and mentor died, [he pauses], twice.

She looks at him and he looks at her and both burst out laughing. Some customer in the background starts singing karaoke.

KYLE [watches the singer]: That looks like fun.

GIRL: It is. But I've never been brave enough. [She leans in closer]. I like you.

KYLE: But you don't know me.

GIRL: I'd like too.

KYLE [begins to feel very uncomfortable]: I-um, I better, [he looks around for Declan and Josh but he doesn't see them].

Scene cuts to the Rack where Lori is face to face with Mark.

MARK: I can explain… [just then Cassidy comes up behind him].

CASSIDY: I can explain too.

Lori looks from one to the other and then at Jessi, concerned and a little scared. Jessi looks ready to pounce. Then scene switches back at the bar.

KYLE [has gone up on stage and waves to the audience]: _Hello. My name is Kyle._ I'm going to sing, [he looks through a batch of songs in the karaoke database]. Oh, here's one. It's perfect. [He punches a number on his cell].

Declan and Josh walk up to the stage.

AMANDA [cut to her home in her bedroom where she answers her cell]: Hello?

KYLE [cut back to him at the other end on his phone still standing on the stage says]: I'm going to serenade you. 'You—'

AMANDA [closes her bedroom door so her mother won't hear her]: Kyle? Are you drunk?

KYLE [laughs]: _No, maybe. Yes._ My first, [he looks to see audience getting restless]. This one's for you, [in one hand he holds the phone in the other the mic and starts singing, hesitant at first then with more confidence as he picks up the melody, sounding very good]. You are my destiny… [He keeps on singing Paul Anka's song].

Declan and Josh both look like they want to gag.

JOSH [to Declan]: _Now can we leave?_

Declan nods fast.

KYLE [finishes the song and then talks to Amanda, forgetting he's still holding the microphone]: Love you.

AMANDA [chokes up, sad and worried for him, yet thrilled he sang her a love song]: Kyle…

KYLE: Oh, gotta go, the guys are—

The guys grab him as he sways dizzily, and as he jerks to get his balance shuts off his phone accidentally. Amanda at home looks at her phone, concerned. Next the guys are walking out of the bar. They head to the parking lot and to their spot but find it empty.

JOSH: _No way!_ [Kyle laughs]. _Please tell me we parked somewhere else._

KYLE: We're in trouble, [he sing songs it like Lori did this morning as they all look at the tow away sign].

Declan and Josh glance at him as he giggles and then they look back at the sign. Scene switches back to the Rack.

MARK: _What the hell are you doing?_ I told you I was just coming here to get a drink. I didn't know Lori would be here. So why are you here?

CASSIDY: Trying to make amends. _Is there a problem?_

MARK: _You told me not to see her_ and then you show up. Here.

CASSIDY: _Change of plans._

MARK: _A change of plans?_

CASSIDY: _I changed my mind, I thought you'd be happy about it._

They look over at Jessi and Lori. Lori shakes her head and Jessi glares.

MARK: _Whatever._

Scene now shows a sign saying "Impound Lot". A red truck pulls up with Josh, Declan and Kyle in the back and lets them off.

A guard at the lot looks out his window as they come close. He opens the door with two German Shepherd dogs growling at them. As Josh and Declan talk to the guard to try and persuade him to release the car, Kyle looks down at the dogs as they begin to growl, trained to respond by the guard's signal, but he manages to calm them.

The guard doesn't notice at first that the dog's are quiet as Josh asks if there was something they could work out. But the guard just laughs and tugs on the leash. His dogs ignore him and he stops laughing, looking down to see the dogs look up at him all tame now.

GUARD: What the—

At the Rack Lori and Mark are sitting on a couch in the back.

LORI: So, you're with Cassidy?

MARK: Uh, he's just a, um—

LORI: Latnok guy?

MARK [looks shocked and worried then relieved she knows]: Yeah.

LORI: Figures. Only Latnok guys seem to like stalking and jerking people around.

MARK [looks confused]: What?

LORI: _You followed me then jerk me around like you're all into me and then suddenly you're not._

MARK: Lori, I'm sorry. _Can I please—_

LORI: _Or, play the whole accidental run in thing and then give me a kiss, which from my vantage point you seemed to like a whole lot and then boom, suddenly you make up same lame ass excuse._ Just like before, my ex-boyfriend always had an excuse. Is that your and Latnok's idea of a joke?

MARK: But, I didn't…it's not—

LORI: Because it's not funny.

MARK: Really, it's not—

LORI: _Let me finish!_ [He listens]. _I thought we had something_, to know now you're a part of some questionable secret organization that messes with people's heads. [Mark frowns in alarmed concern]. _The least you could have done was be man enough to be honest_, but, [she looks over at Cassidy who is talking with Jessi], look who you're keeping company with, I should have known better than to trust you. My dad was right. [She picks up her jacket and leaves].

CASSIDY: Before you do or say anything, I just want you to know I'm only here to try and make amends and to give Kyle a message.

JESSI [feels uneasy around him but is not sure why]: Leave him alone.

CASSIDY: An invitation really. That's all.

JESSI: He wants nothing to do with you.

CASSIDY: But you do. Admit it, Jessi. You're curious about us. Tell you what. You're invited too. But only if Kyle comes with you. See what we're about.

JESSI: Why don't you just want me?

CASSIDY: I invited you too, didn't I?

JESSI: Only if Kyle comes.

CASSIDY: Look, think on my invite. Persuade Kyle. You'll both see we're not that bad, we're not the enemy.

Scene back at the impound lot.

JOSH: Woah, did you see the look on that guard's face? He was ready to bust our asses.

KYLE: All I did was talk to them.

DECLAN: Who, the dogs? You can talk to dogs?

KYLE: Yes.

DECLAN: What can't you do?

KYLE [frowns]: A lot, [he walks unsteady], like being able to walk straight, [he pauses and tries to walk better but doesn't succeed].

Declan shakes his head.

JOSH: Now what are we gonna do?

KYLE: Phone Steven.

JOSH: Yeah, bad idea.

DECLAN: Simple. We break in.

KYLE: That's wrong.

DECLAN: And you always do the right thing, don't you Kyle?

KYLE: Try to.

JOSH: Man, what's with you?

DECLAN: You want your car back or not?

He goes back to the lot but Kyle quickly stops him by just standing in front of him.

DECLAN: Oh, what are you going to do? Think you can stop me? [He tries a quick turn like in basketball and dodges Kyle]. You fall for that every time. [He gloats and continues on].

KYLE [quietly]: No, I just don't want to hurt you.

In the still silent night of the air, and not the crowded noisy bar, Declan hears him. If he hadn't felt guilty before, he felt doubly so now and hesitates.

JOSH: _What was that about?_

KYLE: _I don't know, I feel sick._ [He walks off near a darkened area and throws up. Declan comes rushing over].

DECLAN: Man, what happened?

KYLE: _I altered the polarity of my liver to return my body to normal stasis._

DECLAN: Figures. [They all look awkwardly at each other for a moment until finally Declan sighs]. Man, I'm a total screw up.

KYLE: What's wrong?

DECLAN: _It's my ankle_, [they look at him]. _I went to see a specialist the other day, top foot guy around, sees the SeaHawks and the Sonics. Turns out there's this little bone, Callis or something, anyway mine's been fractured for like years he said. Maybe if they would have caught it_, [he pauses], _they didn't_. [Kyle looks at him sympathetically]. _So, I've been playing on it, never healed right._

JOSH: _What about the surgery you had before?_

DECLAN: _Different part of the ankle. It's just one of those things. Diminished function, I think they call it. Basketball's history_, [he shakes his head at himself]. _Should have cracked a book once in a while, I guess._

KYLE: You're in pain.

DECLAN: Ha, [he laughs uneasily how Kyle seems to hone in on things]. Some.

KYLE: _Is that why you wanted to get drunk tonight?_

DECLAN: _To forget? Maybe, yeah. Kyle, you just step up and face your problems, but me, I run away. For once, I guess, I wanted you to do the same. When I saw you hurting like that tonight it made me feel so bad about my life._

KYLE [nods in understanding]: I don't know why his death has hit me so hard. It just seems so final. Doesn't make sense.

DECLAN: Losing someone doesn't.

Feeling as if they were getting too emotional, Josh cuts in and tells Kyle that he should have seen Declan with a bald chick. They joke for a moment then Josh sighs.

JOSH: Yeah. Can we call my dad, now?

DECLAN: We're so screwed.

JOSH: At least you're not alone in that now.

DECLAN: Wise-ass.

Kyle just smiles at them. Back at the Trager house, Lori and Jessi come in. Steven greets them as they come into the kitchen where he and Nicole are having a glass of wine.

STEVEN: How was your evening?

LORI: Chaos.

STEVEN [in concern]: Oh?

LORI: Some new girl couldn't get anyone's order straight. The place was packed with irate customers. And you wouldn't guess who I saw there – Mark.

STEVEN: Mark? [Steven and Nicole look at each other, she with an encouraging nod]. Yeah, about him—

LORI: Dad… [She pauses to take a deep breath].

STEVEN: I, over-reacted. It's okay if you want to see him.

Lori suddenly tears up, not the reaction he nor Nicole were expecting.

LORI: You were right. [He looks at her puzzled]. Not to go out with him.

NICOLE: Why?

LORI: Cassidy was there too. Guess who's Mark is a part of?

Steven and Nicole look at each other even more shocked, and then look back at Lori and Jessi. Jessi nods.

JESSI: Latnok.

Just then the phone rings and Steven goes to answer it. It's Josh.

JOSH's voice: Hey, dad. Uh, kind of ran into a spot of trouble. Not trouble, trouble. Just car being impounded trouble. Tow away sign was practically hidden.

KYLE's voice [further in background]: No, it wasn't.

DECLAN's voice [in background too chimes in]: Blame it on me.

JOSH's voice: Hidden in plain sight, but okay, yeah, took Declan's word it'd be okay.

STEVEN: Are you drunk?

JOSH [cut to him]: No. Thanks to Declan, he made me designated driver. He was good that way. [He gives Declan a thumb's up sign, quick to defend].

STEVEN [cut back to him and he sighs]: Where's the car?

JOSH's voice: An impound lot. [Steven listens as he continues]. You'll need proof, car registration papers. Hope you have a copy.

STEVEN: And how's Kyle?

JOSH's voice [after a slight pause]: He's doing better.

STEVEN: All right, on my way. [He looks at Nicole and Lori and Jessi]. Maybe we should tell Kyle tomorrow. Make sure he gets at least one good night's sleep before we can figure out what to do with this new development. [He gives Lori a hug]. I'm sorry, Lori.

She just nods and hugs back.

NICOLE [to Jessi]: You said Cassidy was there. What did he do?

JESSI: He wants me to persuade Kyle to see what Latnok's about. And he invited me as well.

Steven leaves to get the boys. They are hanging around the impound lot waiting.

DECLAN [rubs his neck]: _Man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck._

JOSH: _Me too and I didn't even drink._

KYLE: If we do this male bonding thing again, it doesn't mean we have to drink does it?

DECLAN: No. Just thought it would help you relax.

KYLE: I guess it did. [He remembers the night but in a foggy haze sort of way].

Josh and Declan laugh.

JOSH: Yep.

DECLAN: Yeah, might not be so great. That song… [He shudders]. Could you get any more sappier?

KYLE [shrugs with embarrassment]: _I don't even want to get drunk like that again._

JOSH: Good idea. The phrase 'don't wear your heart on your sleeve' comes to mind.

KYLE: Heart on my sleeve?

DECLAN: Yeah, dude, pretty obvious you love Amanda. It's just…too obvious.

KYLE: That's bad? [He feels slightly alarmed. He didn't want anything bad to come of showing his true feelings].

DECLAN: I wouldn't say bad, bad.

JOSH: More a bad for us regular guys. Gets a little uncomfortable, if you know what I mean?

KYLE [looks as if he didn't know, so Josh says the one thing he will know]: Keep it private, bro.

DECLAN: Hey, that's good.

JOSH: Please, I'm living with two pod people where virtually nothing gets by them. Privacy is something to be treasured.

KYLE: Oh. Sorry, Josh. I didn't realize.

JOSH: Not you so much anymore. Although I will say Jessi is a lot more better than when she first moved in.

DECLAN: Sounds interesting.

JOSH: Interesting? Yeah, to put it mildly.

KYLE: I'll try not to wear my heart then.

JOSH: On your sleeve. [Kyle looks at his sleeve]. Um, not literally, bro

Declan smirks.

KYLE: I knew that. [He's still feeling the cloudy and headachy aftermath of all that liquor and makes a vow to himself never to drink again]. Why do you guys drink if it makes you feel so bad after?

DECLAN: Ah, well, uh… [He and Josh look at each other]. I don't think about the after part, I think about the feel good feeling during. [Josh nods].

KYLE: But it's false.

JOSH: Oh, oh, brace yourself. Here comes the after school special long past when school's done.

KYLE [laughs, then looks up at them]: _I love you, guys._ [He says it right this time].

JOSH: Well, that was special.

This time Declan laughs.

KYLE [narrative]: _After a night of mistakes_, [remembers showing off his abilities], _and valuable lessons learned_, [he gives Josh a hug]. _I finally understood male bonding. It's not using your friends to forget_, [he then hugs Declan], _it's remembering how lucky you are to have them._

KYLE: I'll help you crack some books.

DECLAN: Thanks, man. [They clasp hands].

They look to see Steven pull up with Nicole's blue car. Back at Trager house after Steven drops Declan off and Josh drives the SUV back home, he, Josh and Kyle go to the kitchen. The girls are in bed.

JOSH: So, are we grounded?

STEVEN: No, you're not. You did good. Kyle, however…

Kyle looks at him, a mixture of guilt and sadness that he somehow disappointed Steven.

JOSH: Dad, he was just—

STEVEN [holds up his hand, stopping Josh]: Rest for a week.

KYLE: What? [Surprised, this wasn't the kind of punishment he expected].

STEVEN: It was brought to my attention you haven't been sleeping. So, I'm going to have to figure out ways for you to relax and get some long overdue rest. [Kyle nods]. I'll make some tea.

JOSH [shudders]: I think I'll go on to bed, [he makes a fist and holds it out to Kyle and Kyle touches it with his own]. Night.

KYLE: Night.

STEVEN: Night. [He rubs Josh's head].

JOSH: Yeah, yeah, enough with the touchy feely moment. It's exhausting. [He yawns and heads upstairs].

Next Steven is finally getting into bed beside Nicole. She's working on some papers.

NICOLE: How's Kyle?

STEVEN: Resting. As for sleeping…I hope he does.

NICOLE: Think we'll have to stay with him? [She remembers the last time they had to keep vigil but then he was more prone to straying].

STEVEN: I offered to stay but he said he'd like to try on his own, for now. [He notices her work]. Speech all ready?

NICOLE: Just about. Guaranteed boredom.

STEVEN: That's perfect, [she gives him a look], no, for Kyle. Don't they have spa's there?

NICOLE: A pool and every other indulgent relaxation services…you're right. Perfect for Kyle.

STEVEN: Exactly what he needs. Guaranteed rest.

They smile at each other.

End.

***

Re: Reviews from A

Thank you for your review it's really encouraged me to keep up with more episodes. I look forward to in seeing Kyle and Amanda grow, just hope I can pull it off. I have my sister read over my work and she helps a great deal to keep me consistent with the characters. I get so involved with my favorite couple I almost forget about Josh and Andy. I don't have her leave right away. May have some future plans where they break up, get together and break up again, get together and then she moves away.


End file.
